Jade  The little sister matchmaker
by Pucca2009
Summary: Garu's little sister Jade comes to Sooga village. What happens when she wants nothing but her brother and Ching together? This is a Garu x Ching story. Don't like, don't read. I DONT OWN PUCCA
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I have writers block for a good Pucca story so this may suck, but please no flames. The sad thing is that I do not own Pucca, the rightful owners do.

Lily - The little sister matchmaker

Ching sat at the Go Rong eating noodles. She was bored and wanted to visit Pucca, but she was busy so she decided to order noodles. 'Hi Ching.' A voice said. Garu was standing by her table. 'Oh, hey Garu.' Ching said. Then she noticed something. There was a little girl with Garu. She had the same eyes as him and her hair was in low pigtails. She also had long bangs and was wearing a purple dress. 'Who is this little girl?' Ching asked smiling. 'Oh, this is Jade, my little sister. She doesn't talk much.' Garu said looking down at his sister. Jade waved. 'Nice to meet you.' Ching said smiling at Jade. Jade then got a smile on her face. Then she grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him toward the other seat. 'Sit.' She said plainly. 'Jade, we gotta get-' 'SIT!' Jade screamed interupting her brother. 'Yeah, when she talks sometimes its not very nice.' Garu said glaring at Jade but sitting down. Ching giggled. Jade then skipped over to Ching. 'Give other chopsticks.' Jade said pointing to Garu but still looking at Ching. 'Um, ok?' Ching gave Garu the chopsticks. 'Jade, what are you doing?' Garu asked. 'Take noodle.' Jade told Ching ignoring her brother. Ching picked up the noodle with her chopsticks. She was about to eat it when Jade screamed 'STOP!'. Ching paused. 'No eat! Suck on top!' Jade said angrily. Ching looked at her confused and only put the tip of the noodle in her mouth. 'Close eyes! Both!' Jade said. Garu and Ching shrugged and closed their eyes. Then Jade grabbed the noodle Ching had and forcefully stuck the other end in Garu's mouth. 'What the heck?' Garu muttered. 'Slurp noodle. Both.' Jade said. Then Garu and Ching sucked up the noodle, causing them to kiss. Their eyes opened widely and they broke apart. 'Jade!' Garu said angrily. Ching just looked very confused. 'Come on Jade, we're going home. You need to learn about respect.' Garu said dragging his sister off. Jade smiled to herself. Little did her brother or the girl Ching know that her scheme had only just begun...

Should I continue or not? It depends on the reveiws. PS: No double reveiwing as anonymous reveiwers please!  



	2. Jade's flower scheme

I've decided to write more! The reveiws are coming in good. PS: I just realized it says Lily the little sister matchmaker. Jade was orgiinally gonna be named Lily but I changed my mind. Anyways, heres chapter 2! PSS: I do not own Pucca :(

'That wasn't very nice of you Jade.' Garu said sternly to his sister when they got home. Jade just had a smile on her face. 'Hello?' Garu asked. Jade didn't answer. 'Whatever, but im not letting you trick me again.' Garu said. Jade shrugged and turned on the TV as Garu continued to talk about how rude she had been. Before they knew it it was 10:00. Jade had disabled the clock so Garu wouldn't make her go to bed. 'Jade! You messed up the clock! Go to bed.' Garu said crossing his arms. Jade sighed and walked into her new room. She had put blue splatters of paint on the wall, but that was it. There was a small futon in the middle of the room. She got under her blankets and drifted to sleep with her next plan in mind. The next day... Garu was walking with Jade when Jade saw Ching picking flowers. Jade remembered a romantic movie she had seen where the boy picked pretty flowers for the girl. 'Garu.' Jade said. 'Yes?' Garu looked down at his sister. 'Pick flowers.' Jade said. 'Um, ok?' Garu picked up a handful of purple flowers. 'Play game. Garu close eyes.' Jade said. 'Ok then?' Garu closed his eyes. Then Jade took his hand and lead him to Ching. 'Shh.' Jade whispered to Ching. Ching nodded looking confused. 'Put out flowers.' Jade whispered to Garu. 'Ok.' Garu whispered back. He then held the flowers out. 'Oh thanks!' Ching smiled taking the flowers. Garu's eyes popped open. 'Jade! What is going on with you?' Garu asked. Jade had a huge grin on her face. 'I think its kind of cute!' Ching smiled. 'What is? Shes not being very nice.' Garu said glaring at Jade. Jade was just grinning at him. 'Well she obviously watches romance movies.' Ching giggled. 'Spaghetti makes kiss and boy gives girl flowers.' Jade said still grinning. 'Jade, lets get you something to drink, your a bit loony.' Garu said. 'No loony.' Jade muttered walking behind her brother. In her head, she was thinking up her next scheme.

Not so sure about this chapter. Sorry its kind of short, but the last one had more steps then just Garu closing his eyes and walking though XD. 


	3. Chapter 3

'I don't wanna!' Jade screamed. 'Jade, drink the medicine!' Garu muttered trying to force a spoon of brown stuff into her mouth. 'No! No! No!' Jade covered her mouth so Garu couldn't put it in. 'I wish you had taken a vow of silence like me, oh wait...' Garu remembered that he decided to start talking again because it was hard to train at times when he couldn't tell people to shut up (most likley Abyo). 'You talk.' Jade muttered. 'Jade, drink it. It will make your head feel better!' Garu argued. Jade shook her head. Then she widened her eyes. 'Garu sick!' She said. 'No.' Garu said. 'Yes! Garu very sick! Garu die soon!' Jade said mentaly grinning. 'Jade-' 'Sit.' Jade said. 'No you-' 'SIT!' Jade screamed. 'Fine.' Garu sat down. Then he looked at the clock. 'Jade I have ot go train, you drink the medicine.' Garu said standing up. 'STAY. ON. CHAIR!' Jade screamed so loud that the ground shook. Garu sighed and sat down. 'Garu needs random lady.' Jade said. 'Random lady? What random-' But Jade had ran off. Before Garu could go find her, she returned dragging Ching, who looked horribly confused. 'What is going on?' She asked. 'No idea...' Garu muttered. Jade grinned. 'Garu sick. Random lady watch Garu.' Jade said. 'Im not sick.' Garu said. 'Garu terribly sick.' Jade said ignoring her brother. Ching smiled. 'He is?' She asked. 'Yes.' Jade smiled. 'Come on Garu, she just wants to play pretend.' Ching whispered. 'No, she has some training to do.' Garu said getting up. Then as Garu walked to the door, Jade put her foot out, causing him to trip over it, and hit his head on the wall. 'Jade, thats not nice.' Ching said crossing her arms. 'No, Garu delerious. He trip over everything because he sick!' Jade said. This made Garu finally give in. 'Ok, I geuss I DO have a headache.' He said. Jade smiled. 'Sit.' She said. Garu sighed and sat down. 'Random lady, take care of Garu.' Jade said. 'She has a name.' Garu muttered. 'Whatever.' Jade muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED:

Sorry, this whole part of the fic will have 3 parts of The Sick Garu Trioligy :D :D :D 


	4. The sick Garu triology part 2

The sick Garu triology part 2: 'Jade talk more respectfully please.' Ching said kindly. Jade sighed. All she was trying to do was make sure her brother ended up happy unlike what happened with her parents. 'Random lady?' Jade asked Ching. 'My name is Ching.' Ching said. 'Ching, he wants soup.' Jade said. She figured talking in full sentences was respectful. She hated talking. It made her throat sore, but aparentley she needed to be 'respectful'. 'Garu do you want soup?' Ching asked. 'You know that I don't! Why are you playing along still?' Garu asked. Ching shrugged. 'Hey Jade, do you want to help me make the soup?' Ching asked. Jade nodded following her into the kitchen. 'Ok Jade, why do you want me to be with Garu so much?' Ching asked. 'Well, my mommy and daddy weren't happy together, so they left. Garu sent me to a stinky place called an orphanage and then left. But then I got a letter from mommy saying that Garu was going to let me stay with him. Garu is a good big brother. I don't want him to be sad and leave like my mommy and daddy. Do you like Garu?' Jade asked. 'Maybe.' Ching smiled. 'Will you help?' Jade asked. 'Hmmm...ok then. But your obviously a mastermind at this stuff, do you have a plan?' Ching asked. 'Yes. Feed Garu the noodles.' Jade said. 'But why?' Ching asked. 'You'll see.' Jade said remembering a scene in a romantic movie she took to the orphanage and watched. 'Ok.' Ching said.

I know Ching is a bit evil in this chapter, but my plan is just begining...BUAHAHAHA! What will happen? Find out in The sick Garu triology part 3: The grand finale! Oh, and I do not own Pucca. If I did it would still be on air! :/ 


End file.
